1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of image-capture apparatuses, and particularly to a technical field in which a heat-releasing air duct that does not communicated with an inner side of an outer casing is formed on an outer surface side of the outer casing, thereby improving heat radiation efficiency and the like while ensuring downsizing.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image-capture apparatus such as a video camera, a circuit board and an imaging device are arranged in the inner side of an outer casing. On the circuit board, electronic components, which will be heat generating elements, are mounted. The imaging device converts an image of a subject into a video signal.
Since a typical image-capture apparatus has low heat resistance, it is necessary to suppress a rise of internal temperature in the outer casing due to heat generated by the electronic components.
In related art, as a structure that suppresses the rise in internal temperature, heat generating elements and other parts are isolated by providing a partition plate inside of an outer casing, and the heat generated by heat generating elements is conducted to the outer casing formed of metal or the like so as to be released outside (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP2003-249780).
Moreover, there is a related art image-capture apparatus, in which a cooling fan is arranged inside of an outer casing, cooling air is taken in from an intake hole formed in the outer casing, and the heat is released outside from an exhaust hole formed in the outer casing by the cooling fan.